


00Q 24 hours

by cete_ruinam, kellyh000



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: 关于Bond退休后的，他和Q在一天二十四小时的点滴。他们在有限的时间内书写了无限的幸福。
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Kudos: 10





	00Q 24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> cete ruinam：  
> 和Kelly大大的联文！终于写完啦~\\(≧▽≦)/~来占用note叨叨  
> 文章时间线是在 当英雄老去 之后，Bond已经退休了，当了咨询教官的时候（所以文中在称呼Bond的时候就很少再用‘前特工’或者‘双零特工’了，而是直接用‘咨询教官’  
> 我们各写了一部分，但是Kelly大大帮我改掉了好多语病和错字！谢谢\\(//∇//)\ 而且甜甜的结尾也是大大写的！超级温柔  
> 第一次联文！开心心~\\(≧▽≦)/~一共万字，是我写过的最长的一篇文没错了  
> 我的文笔已死

01:00

Bond不知道这是不是年龄的增长带来的后果——看在上帝的份上，熬夜对于一个特工来说应该是习以为常的事——但是他觉得他已经快要睁不开眼睛了。

“Cute......”

“In a minute.”

“现在是凌晨一点，亲爱的。这句话你已经重复了五遍。”

“你可以先睡。”

“No way.”

02:00

Q在停止敲击键盘，捏了捏后颈，呻吟着站起身的时候才意识到自己的丈夫已经陷入了浅眠。

“Old dog.”

军需官嘟囔着摘掉了眼镜，并尽可能轻的拉开了浴室的门。

03:00

斜靠在沙发上的Bond被一阵响声惊醒。

于是前特工在浴缸里发现了一个睡着了的军需官：一头卷发蓬乱，眼镜被胡乱放在洗衣机上，那双碧绿的眼睛阖着，看起来似乎下一秒就要滑进水里。

吵醒Bond的则是Q自己安在浴缸里的温度传感器。年轻的军需官深知如何利用身边的人事资源：他可不想在超过四小时的加班加点后自己从浴缸里爬出来走回卧室。

Bond叹了一口气，认命的把爱人从已经变得微凉的水里抱了起来，收拾好了浴室的一片狼藉，并在爬上床的时候从身后搂住了他的军需官。

04:00

Q翻了个身，把脸埋进Bond的怀里。

05:00

Bond在闹钟响起的那一刻就睁开了眼睛。

床头的闹钟指向五点四十五分：MI6的员工永远无法遵从朝九晚五的标准上班时间。这意味着Q需要在八点之前踏进军需部办公室的大门，而作为员工亲属的Bond——同时也作为一个即便得到了一份工作也经常无所事事的退休特工，他的职责则是在这之前为军需官做好一切他所需要的准备。

于是前特工在尽量避免弄出声响的情况下梳洗完毕，并在下楼晨跑之前把Q的衣服（几十件开襟毛衣中的一件）放在床头，打开了烧水壶的开关，顺便把昨晚的外卖中剩下的沙拉从冰箱里拿了出来。

墙上的挂钟告诉他时间已经接近六点——特工在几年前从秘鲁带回来的礼物。Bond笑了笑，揉了揉跳到了鞋架上的橘猫的耳朵，然后推开了公寓的大门。

06:00

Bond回来的时候，天空已经透出亮来。

秋日的伦敦城似乎永远都笼罩在一片繁琐厚重的云层里。Bond并不喜欢这种感觉：这片灰白让他想起了曾经酗酒过后他透过卧室的狭小窗户看到的一小片天空，在暮色笼罩时沿着天幕庄园的石碑蜿蜒而上的霜冻，以及MI6医疗处的病房里各式各样的机器和背景里挥之不散的白噪音。这片让人难以忍受的空白曾经一直如影随形：它们像影子一样尾随着他，在充斥着酒精和欢愉的夜晚顽劣的消失，却又在宿醉醒来的清晨变本加厉。

属于他的色彩从一开始的斑驳不断褪色，最后黯淡到只剩下和伦敦天空一样的阴郁。

前特工手里的动作因为这个想法而略微顿了一下。实际上，大名鼎鼎的James Bond，MI6的前任007特工，此时此刻正在厨房给他的爱人准备早餐。

面包又烤焦了。把吐司从烤面包机里拎出来的时候，Bond对着上面的黑色印子皱了皱眉，然后再次从袋子里拿出一片来。

泰晤士河上的雾气已经散开了，阳光透过窗户洒在了客厅里堆满了图纸的餐桌上。平底锅里的煎蛋在滋滋作响，烧水壶里冒出滚烫的蒸汽，佛手柑的味道弥漫在整间公寓里。

Bond笑了起来，摇了摇头，把那个一闪而过的念头从脑海里甩了出去，然后转身打开了冰箱：他忘了把黄油拿出来了。

07:00

从他的公寓开车到MI6需要二十分钟。该死的二十分钟，Q在快速套上衣服，胡乱抓起床头柜上的眼镜，冲进浴室的时候这样想到。

Bond退休后，军需官就再也没有定过闹钟。已经退居二线的咨询教官仍然保持着早起晨跑的习惯，而人力资源需要被充分利用：Q已经厌倦了每天早上电子闹钟发出的刺耳铃声。

当然，他也为这个决定付出了代价：Bond似乎对爱人清晨将醒未醒的嘟囔声（“再睡五分钟，James.”）有奇怪的偏爱。我明天就上闹钟，Q站在镜子前面的时候咬牙切齿的想着——在出发前十五分钟才被叫醒已经是这个月的第三次了。

于是军需官用了十三分钟整理仪表，一口闷掉温度适中的伯爵茶，把桌子上的煎蛋塞进嘴里，抓起两片抹着黄油的面包，然后卡着时间抵达楼下，拉开了门口停着的阿斯顿马丁副驾驶的车门。

“如果你不想再次清理座椅上的面包屑——我告诉过你要准时叫我起床。”

“I’ve tried.” Bond冲他露出了一个无辜的笑容——Q必须得承认这让他很是受用。“You’re the one who keep insisting on sleeping for five more minutes, darling.”

他发动了车子。

08:00

Q在八点零一分的时候抵达了MI6的大门。

MI6没有全勤奖。这一条规定是因为军需部的员工才设立的，因为他们中的大部分人只要有一台电脑就可以抹掉自己的迟到记录——其他部门的人也可以来找他们帮忙，只要利润够高就行。

但是这不妨碍Q对过早的上班时间，过长的交通堵塞，以及过于纵容他的睡眠的丈夫进行批判：“People invented alarm clocks for a reason.”

作为一个部门的上司，军需官被要求比其他Q-Branch的成员更早抵达MI6，而直到现在还偶尔面临头痛复发的前特工则在M和他的爱人的授意下拥有整个军情六处最灵活的工作时间。这导致他进出军需部的次数在这段时间里直线上升：看在上帝的份上，连实习生都能从他频繁的来访中看出点什么来。

“现在是上班时间，Bond——你应该去训练室报到。”

“现在才八点半，Cute，我的工作九点才开始。”

于是Q在十几次这样的对话后放弃了把Bond赶出去的念头，默许了自己的丈夫每天早上在自己的办公室里对装备和枪械进行私人性质的测试，直到其他员工踏入军需部的大门。

“坦诚点，亲爱的——你喜欢这种感觉。”

在离开之前，Bond在Q的发梢落下一吻，这样说道。

09:00

军需部当然不只Q一个人设计图纸，或者给那些令人头疼的特工指路。一些新装备的构思和大部分决定性的运算都由Q-Branch的普通成员进行，引导双零特工完成任务则由指定的专人负责。军需官的职责大多时候是漫长的核对，批准，改良，然后想出更棒的点子来——以及负责每一个双零特工和军需部几乎所有意义上的交接。

“爆炸手表？我听说Mr. Bond提起过——他一直希望能再得到一个新的。”002（新任002）在前来提装备的时候感兴趣的瞟了一眼军需官的办公桌上展开的图纸：这个年轻人在获得他的代号前的几个月曾经和刚刚成为咨询教官的Bond进行了一两次交谈，而后者显然很乐意和他的继任者们提起那件异常符合他口味的装备——说是一份礼物似乎更贴切。“送给他的，Quartermaster？”

Q推了推眼镜。“当然不是。我自己的手表，如果你一定要知道的话。这次任务的装备在那沓文件上，机票定在两个小时后。你可以出发了，Double-Oh Two。”

002离开后，军需官对手里的PPK进行了微调，完成了一项来自R的新提案的审核，然后一言不发的拿起了那张手表的设计图。

最终Q叹了口气，在表盖上面的那行字中添了一个小小的“Bond”。*

10:00

Bond并不怎么怀念二十年前受训的那段时光。特工的职责在于“肃清，解决并效忠英格兰”，而MI6的特训就是为了让他们尽快适应这些——不管是死亡还是伤痛。

所以不，这没有什么可值得骄傲的——在其中的一个年轻人因为受到称赞而涨红了脸的时候，Bond这样想着。用枪打爆一个人的脑袋并不是什么让人愉快的事，而到那时候你才会明白。

但是站在射击场的一侧，手里捧着文件，听着那些准特工们报出自己的射击得分：这一切都似乎让这个他所熟悉的地方变得有些不同。咨询教官心不在焉的在评估单上草草写下了几个人的成绩，并在无意间瞟到屋子中央摆着的那个人型靶的时候再次在眼前看到了六年前，他从新拿起PPK时的那只颤抖的，遍布伤痕的手。

但是今天的靶子是完好的。没有打偏了的弹孔，没有满目疮痍的胸膛，也没有一颗破碎的，无法弥补的心。

我一定是疯了才会同意来这里工作。Bond摇摇头，然后向着已经集合站定的年轻人走去。

11:00

Q几乎忘记了今天的例会。

当时他坐在他的办公桌前，对一个军需部员工上交的文件进行了大肆改动，给他几天前想出的新程序添了几串代码，又按M的指令黑进了一个名叫Stavro Stern*的德国商人的账户里，查证黑色收入——根据I-Branch给出的消息，他正在向英国境内大肆售卖毒品。所以当M气急败坏的拨通了他的电话时，军需官不得不一把抓起他的笔电，然后以最快的速度冲向电梯。

这就是为什么他现在坐在会议室里，听着几个MI5的官员进行毫无意义的发言。Q从不喜欢这种形式的交际——这也是他为什么宁愿把整个军需部搬到阴暗潮湿的地下室，也不愿意坐在温暖的办公室，忍受那些官僚作风和监视性的抽查。

下一刻，军需官的手机在桌面上振动了一下，弹出一条短信。

-Miss you.

Q感觉到了Mallory因为这声提示音而略带不满的视线。他把手机塞进口袋里，在笔记本上添了几行字，然后无声的笑了起来。

-好好工作，James。

-午餐在Q-Branch。

12:00

刚刚结束了一次搏斗训练的准特工们发现他们的金发教官已经是第五次看向他的手表了。

其中的几个人翻了个白眼，一个栗发的姑娘叹了口气，还有两三个低声窃笑起来：在几个月的训练后，他们已经习惯了Bond每天中午的这种反常行为——因为这表明午休时间快要到了。

在Bond成为咨询教官之前，所有人都对这位MI6的前任007略有耳闻：自大，迷人，不听管教，却又意外的少有败绩——以及数次的起死回生。因此，在前特工第一次踏进训练室的时候，他所做的第一件事是简短的自我介绍，翻阅所有学员的档案，以及给其中的一个人签名。

而现在，James Bond，Double-Oh Seven，MI6的传奇，退休特工，现任咨询教官的称号又多了一个：Q的丈夫，军需官的爱人。

时针指向十二点三十的时候，Bond抬起了头，冲着身侧的那些年轻人露出了一个灿烂的笑容：“午休。一个半小时后在这里集合——请务必准时。”

然后他从衣架上拿起了自己的西装外套，正了正领结，推开了训练室的大门。

13:00

Bond事先帮两人订好了泰国菜。中午一到，他立刻前往隔壁街上的餐厅取餐，再扛着两大袋的食物进入Q branch。

他的军需官还在他的电脑上敲敲打打着什么，于是Bond没出声打扰他、迳自走到一边的桌子将食物从袋子中拿出来。正当他要把桌面上的文件先摆到一边去时，他看见了一张设计图——上有加了自己姓氏的表。

他无法克制地笑了出来，也惊动了军需官。  
“给我放下。”Q扭头看见他手上的东西后，有些恼羞成怒的冲Bond说。

Bond乖巧的照做，但他脸上心满意足的表情骗不了任何人。 “我有点你爱喝的泰式奶茶，然后我的椒麻鸡再分你两块。”他试图哄道。

Q关上电脑的荧幕、撇了撇嘴。“如果我要你全部的椒麻鸡都给我，你还能不给我了?”

“都给你都给你。”谁让我的一切早就都是你的了，亲爱的。

14:00

一点五十九分的时候，吃饱喝足的Bond带着餍足的微笑回到了训练场。他知道自己在学员们面前应该要端着教官的架子，至少该有“成熟稳重”、“不动声色”几经风浪的大将之风，但想想自己都过着半退休的生活、日常就是往老公的部门跑(重点)和偶尔训练菜鸟们，又何必管自己有没有间谍的样子呢?

更何况，如果有人敢不服管教，他也有自信自己还是折得断一群小朋友的翅膀的。James Bond也许已经因为年龄和生理健康原因退居二线，但是007（前007，Q总是这么纠正他）永远能找到获胜的法子，就算是在这间过于狭窄的训练室也是一样。

“好了, ladies and gentlemen,”他正了正西装的领结，把一副从Q的办公室里顺出来的眼镜架在鼻梁上，然后带着标准的Bond式微笑推开了门，“我们还有不少的事情要做——我希望没人迟到。”

15:00

Q在和一个军需部的员工完成了一项微型炸弹改造的数值计算后回到了自己的办公室，看到那张手表的设计图后时深吸了一口气，然后将那几张图纸胡乱塞进了身后的抽屉柜里，同时怒吸了一大口泰式奶茶。自己每次一忙起来，总是会忘东忘西的，居然连机密的惊喜都这么摊在桌上忘了收。

Q放下饮料杯，叹了口气。然后他起身打开了立在桌子另一端的显示屏，输入了一行指令，并在电脑开始开始运行一组程式的时候把训练场的监视器画面调了出来。这项运算的持续时间长的难以想象：Bond在午餐的时候告诉他今天会有一场精英组的模拟对战，而军需官不想把剩下的三个小时都花在残余的午餐和MI6毫无新意的防火墙程序改写上。

Q早就可以将自己丈夫的声音自动调为舒缓心情的背景乐了，即使还伴随着漆弹的射击声和各个路人甲乙的喊叫，这不妨碍Q一边在键盘上迅速敲打并在听见Bond斥责的声音时微笑。

“您还真是有闲情逸致。”

Q猛然转身，看见即将晋升的准003坐在他给Bond的椅子上，西装齐整，皮鞋锃亮，喷了发胶的栗色头发被梳理的一丝不苟，正冲着自己微微皱起眉头。

“Double-oh Three。”Q冲他点了点头——鉴于前任003在退休手续办理完毕前的两个月被一颗定时炸弹埋葬在了大楼的废墟下，眼前的这位年轻人正式晋升与否其实没什么两样——并从抽屉中抽出准备好的文件。这位行为举止和一名顽固的、对循规蹈矩及其推崇的老教授没什么两样的准特工抵达军需部的时间比装备交接的规定时段早了足有半个小时，而Q的称呼似乎让他脸上的不满又加深了一层。“You arrived earlier than I thought. ”

“当然，Quartermaster。我相信任何一位得体的男士都应该遵守规定的时间。” 003从他的手里接过了那个档案袋，语气略显生硬。“另外，请原谅我的冒昧，长官，”他冲播放着训练室监控画面的显示屏扬了扬下巴。“那是什么？”

——很不幸的，在准特工说出这句话的时候，Q正在试图从书架上把一把可拆卸冲锋枪的最后一块零件拿下来。因此，他并没有看到那个栗发的年轻人略带恼火的表情，也没有从他的语气中听出那一丝被隐藏的很好的不满：军需官只是草草扫了一眼003盯着的电脑屏幕，然后漫不经心的回答了他。

“今天下午的精英模拟对战。我以为你比我更清楚，Double-oh Three，鉴于你也是参与训练的一个——your equipments for your mission in two days.” 他将那些零件递给了准特工，外带一个微型通讯器和防水蓝牙耳机——一如既往。“尽管M应该已经告诉了你大部分基本信息，我想我仍然有义务向你强调相关事宜。双零特工在正式获得代号前的最后一次任务会以考核形式下达，期间不会获得任何形式的额外武力支援——除非任务过程中引发不可弥补的问题。你那道任务信息和必须装备后有两天的准备时间——I suppose you know what to do with the files, Double-oh Three，在翻阅并记牢后——”

“在一位MI6高层人员的目证下烧毁，并且不得记录下来。”003打断了Q：在此期间，他已经把军需官递给他的那些零件组装了起来。“我知道的很清楚，长官，非常感谢您为此浪费您宝贵的时间。另外，请原谅我冒昧的纠正您：在通过考核之前，为一名实习特工冠上不属于他的称号并不符合一位称职的长官应有的行为。您一定知道我的名字，我想？”

Q挑起了眉毛。他拿起自己的马克杯抿了一口茶，然后露出了一个标准的军需官式假笑。“非MI6正式员工的档案并不会被录入信息库——不，我并不知道。Being called by your real name has its price, Double-oh Three，而我想你已经为此做好了准备。”  
（注：这句话是一个双关，因为双零特工只有在去世时，真实姓名才会出现在讣告上，然后被MI6的所有工作人员所熟知。在这之前，只有Bond因为太出名而被所有人记住了名字。）

003手臂的肌肉绷紧了。他把那沓文件放在了Q的面前，嘴唇因为恼火而抿了起来。

“当然如此。Commander Bond已经成为了MI6的传奇，sir，而他不会是最后一个。”紧接着，他将那把冲锋枪拿了起来，几乎是傲慢的把机票和通讯器放进了西装外套的内袋里，然后冲着军需官点了点头。“最后，作为一个善意的提醒：传闻是一个极其危险的东西，Quartermaster——哪怕你对它毫无了解，但是有些东西就连我也有所耳闻。我建议你在上班时间把你的监控录像关掉，长官，即便我知道你可能对我们中的某个同僚有一些不正常的性趣：MI6可不是进行这些肮脏的偷窥和意淫的地方——尤其对于你们这种恶心的同性恋来说。”

——很不幸的，在准特工说出这句话的时候，他已经转过身，走向了军需官办公室的大门。因此，他并没有察觉到Q拿起文件的动作在这句话后顿了一下，也没有看到年轻的黑客抬起头来时，那副黑框眼镜反射出的惨白灯光。在他离开后，Q叹了一口气，然后从口袋里拿出了手机——屏幕上的录音按钮正在不断的闪烁着。

于是在三点五十五分的时候，Bond的翻盖手机上弹出了一段十三分钟*的音频，以及一条短信。

-So much for his promising career in espionage.

16:00

003（“准003”，他这样在心里纠正自己）在推开训练室的大门时感觉有些不对劲。

不，这并不是说他的同僚们的行为突兀的变得反常：事实上——一如既往的——今天的模拟对战已经进行到了白热化的阶段。003从来不喜欢这种近乎于儿戏的漆弹大战——轻微的洁癖迫使他在每一次的比赛完毕后都会因为那些沾满了全身的墨渍散发出的味道而不得不掩住口鼻。“一个对未来的特工生活做好了准备的人应该向往真枪实弹的格斗，而不是满足于漆弹和过家家。”在几个实习特工从教官手里接过了实战训练室的钥匙，并且询问自己是否愿意在晚餐后进行一次私人对抗演练时，他是这样回答的。

但是003决定收回前言：看在上帝的份上，比起面对一个带着过分灿烂的笑容走向他的Bond教官，他宁愿立刻把一桶染料倒在自己的脑袋上。

“Sir.” 在Bond端着他的记录册站在他的面前时，准特工不由自主的挺直了背。也许在今天之前，003面对这位退居二线的前任特工时仍然充满了敬重，但是此时此刻，咨询教官脸上诡异的表情几乎让这位栗发的年轻人感到脊背发凉。“我从Q-Branch领回了任务所需的装备，sir.”

“当然。”Bond仍然带着那副本来属于Q的平光黑框眼镜：低下头在笔记本上草草写下记录的时候，那双蓝眼睛在镜片的反射下如托帕石一般耀目夺神。“我希望你拿到了趁手的武器，Double-oh Three——你的考核就在两天后，而你应该已经为此做好了准备，I assume? ”在说话的期间，咨询教官短暂的抬起头，再次冲准特工露出了一个招牌式笑容，并且刻意加重了“Double-oh Three”的读音。

“呃，是的，长官。”Bond从未用即将获得的代号称呼过他的学员：栗发青年艰难的点了点头，竭力在汇报过程中保持自己的礼节和涵养，“我已经读过了Quartermaster给我的任务相关资料，并且把文件还给了他。装备包含一把经过改装的可拆卸MP5冲锋枪，一个蓝牙耳机以及一个无限电通讯器。虽然我的确迫切希望能够拿到某种被增强性能的冷兵器，但是——”

他停住了。

尽管神经因为教官的反常举动而高度紧绷，但是特工的观察力仍然让准003在无意间扫到Bond持笔的右手时截住了话头，两眼发直。在这之前，他的确从几位女性同僚的口中听到过类似的传闻，但是——

“Any problems, Double-oh Three?” Bond并没有停下手中的笔，只是在几秒的等待后心不在焉的询问僵在原地的栗发青年。准特工下意识的摇了摇头，仍然见了鬼一样的盯着咨询教官手上的那枚戒指。

所有的实习学员都知道他们的教官James Bond先生是已婚人士。尽管训练期间频繁的示范和纠正导致前特工不得不经常把那枚婚戒摘下来，放进储物柜里，但是年轻人永远有着旺盛的八卦心。003从未认真观察过这枚戒指，但是此时此刻，他不得不从新审视起它来，并在第三次观察后难以置信的瞪大了眼睛。

Bond无名指上的婚戒——银色镶钻，上面刻着的独特纹路是私人订制的象征——和军需官的办公室里，Q挂在项上的那枚戒指一模一样。

准特工深吸了一口气。“Commander. ”

Bond抬起头来看向他——并且仍然带着那个该死的微笑。“Yes?”

“恕我冒昧，sir，但是有一个私人问题我想向您请教——并且请您诚实回答。”003艰难的咽了咽口水。他从未意识到发声是如此艰难的一件事。“您的配偶——我希望能知道您的配偶的名字。”

Bond愉悦的笑了起来。在开口的时候，他的眼睛里闪烁着戏虐的光芒——或许还带着一些恶作剧得逞的满足。

“令人惊讶，Double-oh Three：我想你的洞察力需要提高。爬楼机，武装四十公里，你今天的任务。”紧接着，咨询教官把器材室的钥匙放进了呆若木鸡的准特工的手里，在他的肩膀上拍了一下。“以及，我的丈夫是Q，of course——我还以为整个MI6已经没有人对此抱有疑惑了。”

17:00

Q在按照M的指令更新了脸部匹配系统的数据，将几名待定目标的基本信息发到 I 的电脑上，并且在喝光了Bond在午餐时订的那杯泰式奶茶外带半壶咖啡（迫不得已）后终于拿到了那项运算的结果。有几项数据出现了意料之外的误差：军需官不得不花费剩下的全部工作时间进行调整和修正。Q捏了捏鼻梁，在输入了一串起始代码后放任电脑进入休眠状态——它的散热板已经因为长期工作而变得滚烫起来——活动了一下僵硬的四肢，然后站起身，拿着自己的Q10杯前往茶水间。

在MI6略显破旧的烧水壶终于开始吱吱呀呀的发出轰鸣的时候，Q的手机震动了一下。和以往不同，军需官并没有立刻从口袋里把它掏出来：the whole world could wait until he made his cup of tea. 于是Q将冒着蒸气的开水倒进他的马克杯里，随手抽出一旁堆置的咖啡搅拌棒拨弄了几下在水中不停沉浮的茶叶，放任自己在回到办公室后才打开了期间又震动了两下的手机。

-003在进行武装负重训练期间出现仪器故障。摔倒后左臂骨折。考核取消。

-我得陪他去一趟医疗处，亲爱的——推迟半个小时来接你。M想要一个解释。那家中餐馆离得不远，我会带煎饺。*

-那把MP5，Cute？

Q抿了抿唇。MI6在枪械或武器的使用方面有着严格的限制：非武力部门或军需部的工作人员被禁止持有任何Q支部研发的装备，哪怕是退休特工也不能排除在外——在Bond退休的第一天，家里的所有PPK就被M派来的人一扫而空。

但是最终，军需官笑了起来，并在回复了消息之后把手机放到了一边。

-Old dog.

18:00

数据微调比Q想象中的要快——这是他本周难得不需要加班的一天。军需官心满意足的合上了电脑，把那件显得有些皱皱巴巴的风衣从衣架上拿了下来，把必要的几张文件和笔电放进公文包里，并在看到了手机上弹出的一条短信后露出了一个微笑，然后走出了MI6的大楼。

Bond退休后的某一个傍晚，因为订婚而不得不回绝一切形式的加班的R曾经告诉他，在前特工包揽了他每个工作日的上下班接送后，Q离开军需部的步速比过去至少快了一倍有余。Q并不认同这句听起来和逃避工作没什么两样的指控：但是当他拉开停在六处大楼门前的那辆阿斯顿马丁的副驾驶车门的时候，他不得不承认R的话是对的。James Bond永远对他周围的生物有着不可抗拒的吸引力，就算他的金发开始变得斑白也没有对这一点造成丝毫的影响。

前特工在发动了车子的同时倾过身，给了自己的爱人一个吻。“我很抱歉。”

“Oh, no worries, Bond——我想他已经得到了足够的教训。”

“器材故障？”

“Precisely.”

Bond露出了一个笑容。根据003的描述，他的爬楼机在距离数据显示到二十公里的时候突然开始加快速度，而控制板上的按钮显然帮不上什么忙：他不得不在履带即将把自己的脚卷进去的时候从那台该死的机器上跳下来。军需官的报复，显然，而不论MI6的总管还是咨询教官本人都对此心知肚明。

“身体上的损伤对一位准特工并不会造成什么严重的影响，Q。他的考核并不是因为这个才取消的。”

刚刚把一块马卡龙（Bond前往医疗部点路上买的）塞进嘴里的军需官挑了挑眉，说话因为那块甜品变得模糊不清。“So？”

“作为咨询教官的好处不止工作时间的缩短，Cute。” Bond愉悦的在一个十字路口右拐后把油门往下踩了踩。“他的淘汰申请我已经写完了：被任意一位教官弹劾的实习特工将会受到一个月的调查，而我相信M会同意的——今年的特工数量是去年的三倍，他们总能找到一位新的003。”

“我还以为进行弹劾需要一个更加具体的理由。”

“由于性向原因侮辱MI6军需官——十分充足的理由，我想。”

Q扶了扶他的眼镜，然后露出了笑容：那双碧色的眼睛里，闪烁着Bond钟爱的，狡黠的光芒。

19:00

在Bond退休后，Q就再也没有点过外卖：咨询教官每天的规定工作时间只有五个小时，从不需要加班，并且烧得一手好菜。于是在难得可以按时回家的晚上，Q允许自己浪费半个小时坐在沙发前，心不在焉的播放电视柜里的某一张光盘，直到他的丈夫端着盘子和刀叉坐在他的身边，身上还围着那件鲨鱼围裙*，对电影里的情节进行漫不经心的调侃。

但是今天的厨师先生不需要再为菜品和调味剂绞尽脑汁了：他在把那个自以为是的栗发青年送进医疗处的病房的路上买了爱人最喜欢的那家中餐馆的煎饺。所以在回到家后，Bond只是把外卖放进烤箱草草热了热，然后在返回大厅的时候把一个煎饺塞进了爱人的嘴里，扫了一眼闪烁着的电视屏幕。

“《楚门的世界》？”

Q挑起了眉。“I’m surprised. 我还以为你没时间看电影。”

“观察力很重要，亲爱的——你的光盘盒上写着名字。”Bond冲摆在矮桌上的小盒子扬了扬下巴，然后在自己的煎饺上咬了一口。在遇到Q之前，咨询教官从来没有尝试过中餐——直到某一天，军需官第一次把一份中餐馆的外卖菜单递到自己的面前之后。“《乱世佳人》更符合我的口味。两条街外的碟片租债店开到晚上九点——we can rent the disk if you like.”

20:00

三分钟后，Q合上电脑，冲爱人晃了晃手里的U盘，然后把它插到电视的接线口上——是的，他在三分钟内就找到了《乱世佳人》的蓝碟原版。Bond眨了眨眼睛，低下头，然后笑了起来。

“Impressive.”

于是他们点开了电影的播放键。

21:00

在Q的手机开始震动的时候，军需官刚刚咽下一块玉米片。

“M’s orders？”Bond按下了暂停，然后扫了一眼军需官的手机屏幕上弹出的邮件消息。

“紧急事故。安保系统在三分钟前被人侵入了。”Q走到餐桌前，打开了那台贴满了辐射标志的电脑。“M希望能够追踪到IP地址，如果可能的话。”

加班，几个小时的破译与系统入侵，极有可能再次持续到凌晨的棘手问题——但是体贴情人Bond只是站起身关掉了电视，把那袋零食胡乱塞进矮柜里，然后把一杯伯爵茶放在了爱人的手边。

“Won’t be long, James, not to worry.” Q头也不抬的开口。“我的丈夫是你，而不是电脑——我想我们都对此心知肚明。”

22:00

Bond从浴室里出来的时候，他发现两只猫正堵在门口。

作为铲屎官，Q对这两位祖宗的偏爱在某种程度上已经超过了他的伴侣：事实上，即便Bond和Q办理了结婚手续，军需官仍然允许猫咪们在丈夫出任务的期间占领属于前特工的那一半床铺，直到咨询教官退役的那天。

“这没什么好奇怪的，Bond, ”在他和Moneypenny说起这件事的时候，女秘书翻了个白眼，甚至都没有从她的手机上抬起头来。“猫可不会在一周之内把军需部半年的预算耗光。”

理所当然的，猫砂盆同样被军需官极富人性化的摆在了浴室里。那只虎斑猫顺着门缝钻了进去，另一只则蹲在了咨询教官的面前，在他的脚边蹭了蹭，然后不满的喵喵叫了起来。

于是当Bond套上那件海军蓝睡衣（Q在一次减价大甩卖中购得的：“Welcome to real life, James. 不管你怎么想——普通人的确会买廉价睡衣。”他当时这么告诉他。）回到客厅的时候，他发现宠物食盆已经空了。咨询教官打开了一个新的猫罐头，把猫粮倒进食盆，并在往食槽里加了些清水的时候抚了抚凑过来的两只猫咪的脑袋。小祖宗的眼睛微微眯起，然后从喉咙里发出愉悦的呼噜声。

Bond扭头看了看坐在电脑前不停敲打着键盘的爱人，然后叹了口气。

“Full-time job in cat-feeding. ”

23:00

Q在合上电脑的时候，他意识到时钟已经指向了十一点二十三分，而他的丈夫则斜靠在卧室的床沿，手里拿着一本战争时期的小说——Bond在搬进来时为数不多的，从他的公寓里拿出来的东西。

装模作样。鉴于他对阿斯顿马丁和智能血液所需的技术和金钱一无所知：比起故事和文学名著，基础物理才是James Bond所需要的。

Q这样想着，露出了一个微笑，然后关上了浴室的门。

24:00

对于MI6的军需官来说，十二点并不是一个很晚的睡眠时间——对于员工家属也是同样。

Q在洗漱的时候就摘掉了那副黑框眼镜，这导致他在眯着眼睛走向那张双人床的时候几乎被咨询教官的拖鞋绊倒。在军需官掀开被子之后，Bond熄灭了唯一一盏昏黄的床头灯，然后翻过身来，把手搭在了年轻黑客的后腰上，和他的爱人交换了一个吻。

“晚安。”

在Bond搬进来后，Q便总是听着他丈夫平稳的呼吸和心跳声入睡。即使知道有一天，他们的床会只剩下一个人睡，但Q永远不会忘记，自己的丈夫那双充满力量的双臂是如何轻柔的拥着自己入睡、他是如何每天在伯爵茶和煎蛋的香气中醒来。

这些点滴不断交织成现在和未来，即使后来的他们不能在彼此身边了，Q想，自己也能够擦干苦涩的眼泪，带着这些回忆继续向前。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *1: 这里Q设计的手表其实就是No Time To Die周边出售的Q-Swatch，还没开始出售但是网站上已经可以搜到了，超级好看！Link：https://007store.com/products/q-swatch-watch-official-007-store  
> 手表的表盖上有一堆字（关于产品许可什么的），因为是00Q文所以我私设Q在上面加了个“Bond”，表本身没有😂别找
> 
> *2: Stavro Stern其实是一个彩蛋......  
> Stavro是Oberhauzer的另一个名字Ernst Stavro Blofeld的中间名（我打赌没人记得他这个名字了😂），Stern则是Ernst的字母倒过来的，而且我搞完发现真的有这个名字，在有道词典可以查到  
> 而且这个名字意外的符合“英雄起名法”，指姓和名的首字母相同或者发音相同，因为据说这样的名字听起来比较像英雄😂（比如说Peter Parker，Wade Wilson，Bruce Banner之类的）
> 
> *3: 在15点那里，Q发给Bond的那段录音的时长13分钟是故意用的......不详数字，003要完
> 
> *4: 中餐馆的煎饺再次致敬Sherlock，Sherlock真的太好看了
> 
> *5: 继续推销IKEA鲨鲨，超级无敌可爱


End file.
